


It's Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I just really like defenceless john okay?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is walking home. Alone. In an alley. At night. (Didn't he ever watch Stranger Danger videos as a kid?)<br/>Shit goes down. Sherlock blames it on himself<br/>Sherlock is very very slightly OCC (but then again, he's always like that in my fics)<br/>John's POV.<br/>Kissing? Check. Slight Attempt At Humor? Check.<br/>Super Duper Short</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright

Sherlock’s eyes flitted from side to side underneath his long, dark eyelashes. He paces around the body once more, then squats down and smells the corpse. Lestrade groans and turns away. This one was particularly gruesome. All of the skin was peeled off of the body. Flies were everywhere, as you could imagine.  
Suddenly, Sherlock’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned to me and pressed a smartphone in my hand. “Go back to the flat and see what you can find out from this.” Before I could say anything, he started striding away.  
“Wait! Sherlock! Where are you going?” I yelled.  
Without turning around, he replied, “You take a separate cab. I need to go to my mind palace.”  
I sigh, nod to Lestrade, and walk towards the road. After about thirty minutes of pathetically trying to hail a cab, I give up and decide to walk back to the flat.  
It’s just beginning to get dark, so I decide to take a shortcut through an alley that weaves through the city. I soon find out that was an extremely bad idea. I walk quickly and quietly, with my collar popped up against the wind and my head down, trying to attract the least amount of attention.   
This wasn’t a rare occurrence. For some reason, cabbies all over London have made a pact avoid me. Most of the time, I leave hailing the cab to Sherlock for that very reason, but when he needs his alone time, there’s no point in arguing.  
Suddenly, a rough pair of hands shove me from behind. I stumble a little bit, then turn around quickly. I can’t see anything through the thick darkness that encases the alleyway.  
“Who’s there?” I yell into the darkness. Feet shuffle to my left and I whip my head in that direction. “Hello?” I yell once more before someone’s foot hits my stomach. I double over, the wind knocked out of me, as multiple fists shoot out of the darkness, punching me wherever there was an open spot. Another kick hits me in the side and I’m on the ground. I hear cruel laughter as they kick me. I am numbly aware of the stinging pain all over my body. One foot hits the side of my head and I’m out.  
***  
My eyes flutter open. I’m in a hospital room, that much is clear. I turn my head to the right and see Sherlock. He is fast asleep. It must be the middle of the night, I think. There’s a glass of water on the table beside him. I feebly reach toward it and take a sip. The “water” is suddenly all over the sheets as I try to hack the horrible taste out of my mouth.  
Sherlock is awake, looking at me, the corner of his mouth turned up.  
“You spilled my vodka,” he said with amusement in his voice.  
“Water,” I croaked pleadingly.  
He pours me a cup, the smile never leaving his face.  
After I quenched my thirst, I turn to him and ask, “What happened?”  
The smile disappears from his face. His voice cracks as he tries to speak, then the words rush out of his mouth, almost incoherently.  
“I was at the victim’s flat when I solved the case and I realized that they were after the cell phone that I gave you so I rushed to Baker St, to find that you weren’t there, so I called your cell and one of the nurse’s picked it up and told me what had happened so I rushed over here and I should’ve realized sooner and I’m sorry and-”  
He was becoming hysteric, so I grabbed his face and kissed him. His lips pressed against mine eagerly before I pulled away.  
“It’s alright,” I say.


End file.
